12 Wolf
by TeitoWolf
Summary: Original Title is "1/2 Wolf." A Story inspried from the Manga, "1/2 Prince", Its a story of your lonely boy who gets a little more than what he expects from a strange new game.
1. Chapter 1  Foreign

The clicks of a keyboard heard in a house deprived of humans. Except for one, who sat in front of the computer screen, the only source of light coming from a computer screen. In front of the screen is a boy of 14 years of age, tan-skinned, black hair follows the stereotypical emo style. Flat, one side is a bang that nearly covers the entire eye, and it seems to be just in place. At this moment he sits in front of his computer, beta-testing another game known as Red Wolf. It's a strange Genre, a mix of historical fantasy RPG and an RTS. It's mainly a PvP game but there seems to be some kind of PvE involved as well. Graphics are of decent quality of today in age, Game play is clunky and confusing but seems to be a interesting and fun game…

"Wolf! I'm back from my trip!" A female voice had called to him. Wolf isn't his real name but rather an Alias that everyone is used to calling him. He pushed out of the desk and away from the screen. Wolf stood up, trotted towards the front door of the house. He yawned loudly, then suddenly felt something strike him in the stomach. "Ow… What was that for?" he asked, his voice was soft, but serious and usually difficult to hear.

He look at his aunt and sighed, "Why did you hit me, Cecilia?"

"I need you awake for this one." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I just got you a little gift from my trip in Taiwan. So I want you to enjoy it."

"Okay…. What is it?" he asked a bit reluctantly.

Cecilia's response was simple, she simply handed him a Box with a very strange design, unusually large, and some characters he could not understand. He examined the entire thing, then once he had opened it all that was inside was some strange visor. No wires, no manuals, no CD, just a wireless visor. "What is this? Some weird accessory?" he asked once again. Cecilia only replied, "Go to sleep wearing that, and you'll see." After that she just entered her room on the far right side of the house. He sighed and walked back to his room, but then he just thought about it. Where is her luggage? She been over there for a month, she must have some luggage. He looked back in the living room, where the front door was located as well, nothing… strange. Maybe she left it in the car?

No matter, it shouldn't bother him. He went back to his room and sat on his bed. He looked at the visor and sighed. What can it possibly do? He assured himself as he put it on. He laid down, after about 10 minutes Wolf had fallen asleep.

Where am I? He asked himself as he observed the area. He was suddenly in a room where there was no wall but the ceiling and floor were a checkered pattern. Just then a bright light appeared and a humanoid figure appeared. It was male, an extremely handsome male. He had a had the short, anime-style haircut, slight spikes at the tips, very smooth looking. His hair color was black, also had blue eyes. And he was sitting in a strange chair, with the number 5 on top. Just then He spoke, but it was some strange language, sounded like some kind of Chinese or Korean kind of thing. Just my luck… Wolf sighed then spoke in English. "Do you speak English?" The man seemed surprised by this response, just then he closed his eyes as if he was waiting for something. Then suddenly, he spoke again, in English. "Excuse me, Where are you from?" Wolf was a bit surprised that the words came out so slick, almost as if it was a natural English speaker.

"I'm From America." Wolf has replied to him.

"An American? Wow! Our first American player."

"First American Player?" This must've been a area exclusive game.

"Alright, let me begin. Welcome to Second Life. Anytime from now on, you put on your helmet you can access Second Life." said the man, "Hold on, one moment. I'm commencing the infrared and Sound wave scan."

What? What kind of game in this? This seems like something you get in year 2230, not in 2100. Wolf thought to himself and sighed. This is absurd… Just then the man spoke again. "I must warn you, you may only create one character. So once you create your character, your name, race, gender, and looks cannot be undone." Not really a problem, since I create one character in any game anyways. He thought to himself. Then once again from nowhere was a bright light and found himself surround by strange species of things. Human, Elves, some kind of humanoid animals, and strange creatures that look like trees, flowers, fire, etc.

"Begin creating your character now you have the choice of Humans, Elves, Dark Elves, Celestial, Dwarf, Elemental, and Beasts." Wolf thought about picking a beast then he considered asking one thing. "Can I have a Human character with Wolf ears and tail?" He asked. He always enjoyed a game where he can pay something similar to a neko. The man looked at Wolf and smiled. "Usually not, but since you're our first Foreign player, we'll make an exception." Just then in front of him appeared an avatar, just like him. Everything was the same as him; same hair, hair length, height, eye color. It was like looking into a mirror.

"is there anything you wish to change of your appearance? Or any questions to be asked?" Said to what Wolf assumed was a GM rather than a NPC. He cleared his throat and asked three questions. "How are you speaking English so fluidly? What is this game about? And What classes are there?" He received a bright smile from the GM.

"Your helmet is almost like a portable game computer. So the company has given you a translation program to help you. So you will hear English, but the other players will hear Taiwanese." Strange System… I never knew Taiwan was this advanced in the gaming industry. Wolf thought and waited for the other two answers.

"Now your second question. You are in Second Life. This game is a fantasy RPG but with 99% realism. Such as You will feel pain when hit, all your movements are things you would do in real life, and as you seen already, you cannot change anything of your character. You just have been getting some privileges, but after this don't expect any more help." And what an explanation that was. So, the feeling real pain thing is probably the only thing truly worrying me. I assume player revive when killed. Wolf stressed slightly over but waited for the final question.

"In Second Life, your available classes are Warrior, Mage, Priest, Thief, Ranger, Necromancer,and Bard. Your race doesn't affect your stats as they are randomly generated to keep the game fair. Stats are improved by what you do in the game, such as fighting the enemy head on and dealing damage will increase strength, running and dodging will improve agility. And the rest you can figure out. I'm positive you'll learn along the way thought. So to finalize your character, pick a name."

Seems simple enough, at least this game doesn't give fancy name to generic classes like MMOs now. he thought approving. His name? Simple. "Wolf." He replied only to be struck by unusual news. "I apologize, but Wolf is already in use. Try adding something creative to it." The GM had thrown back at him. "Lone Wolf, then." He gave back and with a nodded approval from the man. "Alright. Your name is 'Lone Wolf', You will now begin your adventure in Second Life. Have fun." At that second 'Lone Wolf', had been combined with the avatar he created and suddenly everything went black.

Gaming Notes:

RTS - Real-time strategy

PvP - Player vs Player

PvE - Player vs Environment

GM - Game Master

NPC - Non player character


	2. Chapter 2  Strange New Place

_What just happened? Where am I again? The game…. Right, I'm in game, but why do I feel so heavy? _ Wolf slowly began to regain conscience again, but still couldn't move. He couldn't roll over, why? At that, he heard a bark... from on top of him. Along with that, he felt something tugging the ears on his head. Wait, ears on top of his head? What's going on?

"Hey you're finally awake. About time, you seem new. What's your name?" said a female voice, it was soft and calming voice, but for some reason he didn't trust that was the girl's true voice. When he opened his eyes, he saw who she was. She was beautiful girl, she had long brunette, brown eyes, faired- skinned, pretty much a teen model you see from a magazine. Yet Lone knew better, with looks come an extremely annoying flaw. "Are you going to keep staring there like an idiot or are you going to answer?" Then it had changed to demanding, annoying voice. Snobbish. That the flaw, just from one sentence. But even, then he managed to hide his distaste with no emotion. "Lone Wolf" He replied and asks another question. "What is this thing on my back? And what's on top of my head?"

"Did you really ask me that? How stupid are you?"

"I'm just asking a question."

"You don't remember how you create you character?"

"I remember slightly."

"Then you asked a stupid question."

"Alright." Irritation was already starting to show. How he hated people like this. "What about my first question?"

"It's my pet. His name is Dawn and mine is Chaos Beauty."

_How fitting, that name is…. _ "Alright, now that the introductions are done get your dumb mutt of me. He's too damn fat, I can barely move." Lone told her acidly, before finally being able to move again. When he aw the dog, the name fitted him as well. Gold coat, looks like a breed of German shepherd, and is roughly about the size of a full grown wolf. _Geez, are all pets like that? As huge as monsters?_ Lone started to wonder and sighed.

It took him a while to notice Chaos giving him an impatient stare. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You're a stupid, inconsiderate bastard you know that? Don't you pay attention to anything?"

Again, irritation was starting to show. Lone, fortunately, is able to keep calmer than most and just started to walk away. "Hope to never see you around." He said as a good-bye to her. When he managed to walk away a good distance, he noticed a lake nearby. He rushed over towards it and looked into the mirror water. And there he was. Same face, same hair style, But he had animalistic ears. Wolf's ear, they were a different color than his hair though. They were a snow white, but yet they seemed to fit perfectly on him. He then remember he also asked for a tail. He turned and looked at his ass, and sure enough there was a 6" tail, mainly white but black at the tip. When he saw it and was joyous over it, it started wagging just like how a canine's would. He was already excited about this game. All the movements felt natural, he was in complete freedom from the Real world. For a long awhile, he gave a large smile. This is the kind of thing he had always dreamt of making.

After admiring his new animalistic features from the water's reflection, he felt something biting his leg. When he felt that, he brought up his leg and smashed it down. "What the hell? That hurt like hell." He looked down at his leg and it looked fine when he looked forward he saw… a slime? That's what attacked him? Where are the beginner weapons so he could fight? He noticed, all he had were the clothes on his back. _How am I supposed to fight? With my bare hands? _ Then Lone remembered, this game was pure and utter freedom. You're supposed to improvise what to do. He smirk and charged at the slime. He ended up stomping on the poor pile goo, several times before defeating it. Just then a system message appeared.

**Player Lone Wolf, Lvl 1, has defeated Slime Lvl 3. Lone Wolf Levels up. Lone wolf receives Newbie Knife and pouch. **

He grinned at himself and attached the pouch to his belt and placed the knife inside. "This is too easy!" he said cockily. At that statement, he said what looked like an army of slimes appeared. "Oh shit…." And with that he took off running away with a small army of 10-20 slimes chasing after.

**[2 hours later]**

He panted heavily. "Sweet…. Je…sus. H-how… did I...live?" He asked to no one in particular. He was there , bent over trying to catch his breath. He looks behind at the trail of slimes. They didn't drop and useful loot except for some coins and the occasional weapon. Another good thing is that he leveled up to level 10. _I think I choose my class now… but how? _ He looked around and sighed. More importantly where the hell is the town? He hasn't been inside a town since he logged in… And the irony shows.

**Attention all new players, Say "System Map", for local area map. Also, shout "System" for character information.**

Again, irritation appeared. Lone could've sworn he had popped several veins. Now is when they tell him… "System Map!" He yelled. And a blue screen appeared in front of him. _This is so awesome. _ He thought to himself delighted. He looked at the area, and saw it was all coordinate-gridded. "Just my luck… Well, maybe it makes it a little easier." He again spoke to himself and strangely enough it did. Apparently the town was a short walk west and the map also told him which direction he was facing. He just need to turn left then make a straight walk. Alrighty then, maybe now he can finally have some sort of direction of what to do. He sighed in relief and started to walk towards the town called Dawn City.


	3. Chapter 3 New face

Dawn City was exactly how it was named. The city gleamed with colors of gold, silver, orange and other bright colors. In the day it looked like it was a giant mirror to the sun, Lone wondered how the city would look at night. But right now, the main priority was to finally start his class change. but where to go? His usual tactic, enter every building until he finds it. So his search began.

About an hour later, he was once again, bending over, huffing for breath; hiding in an alleyway. Just how big is the damn city! Every building is something, whether it is a store, a player's house, or a recall point; which looked strange he might add, it was a small pillar written in Taiwanese as he would imagine. The translator program must be used only speech not reading. Either way, he barely covered half the city and people had already annoyed him with questions about his race and already been tackled by people when he decided to run from the questions or when some strange fanatic girls chases him as well, even worse He's been called a cat boy a lot. Now he was somewhat regretting asking for the wolf ears and tail.

Then again he felt something tugging his ears, "Leave me alone, bastards!" He screamed at the person.

"Well, that's not very nice is it? Not to mention, you'll probably give away your hiding spot." said a girl's voice. It was young, childish but it seemed somewhat cautious and mature as well. When he looked at the person, it wasn't a human but rather a fox; a humanoid fox. He guessed that this was the Beast race. It was impossible to tell what this girl would look like in real life, since her indent was concealed by a real vixen face. Her looks were somewhat strange as well;Straight, long black hair, her fur was pure black but had red tips on the tail, ears, and some spots on her hands. Strange colors, especially on a fox but it seemed to look well. Her clothing was a robe. The clothing was the opposite of her fur, red with black trim colors. _I think I can guess what her favorite colors are… _he thought and he stood up straight after getting his breath back.

"Why should you care?" he said with some distaste, obviously not trusting this girl.

"I don't. I just thought you looked interesting."

"Now you see me, now walk away so you don't."

"Not a very friendly person, are we? You haven't even said your name."

Lone hesitated for a moment, "Lone Wolf." He managed to say.

The vixen sneered, "I wondered why that is."

"Say yours, So you can leave already."

"Juliet. And I don't plan on leaving just yet, since you look lost."

"What makes you say that?"

Juliet pointed at the pouch and armor of Lone. "You're looking for how to change class. You wouldn't be the first." Lone sighed, looks like he actually found someone who wasn't leaving anytime soon, but He'll wake up soon, then again. Its summer break, he always ends up sleeping anyway. He'll be on for he estimated 2 more hours at least. "What do you want to become anyways?" Juliet's voice had interrupted his train of thought. He hadn't really thought about it much, in any game he usually picks a rogue-class, but he always enjoyed archery as well. He'll pick the one he's most comfortable with. "Ranger." He replied simply.

"Alright, since you can start the quest automatically when you reach level 10, which I assume you are. You have to kill hawks and get five of their talons."

"And where are these hawks?

"Straight through this alley actually."

"How am I going to get there without dying from insane players?"

"Your problem, not mine. So good luck with that." And with that statement she ran off to the forest, leaving him to solve a small crisis. He looked around the corners and sighed, well time for it. He took a running stance and bolted off straight for the forest. He heard several voices. "There he is!" "GO get him!" "It's the cat boy! Come on catch him!" _Oh shit… shit… shit… _ He screamed in his head, when he got to the forest he took a right and climb a tree as quickly as he could. "Where he go now?"

"He's can't have gone far. Search for him, he must have some kind special ability to look like that."

"Here, Kitty. Where are you cutie? Come on, show yourself."

_Geezus, are people really this insane online? _ He wondered as he watched three large group of people walk pat under him. Maybe he can travel through the trees until he finds the hawks. Hopefully that damned vixen will be there…

He somehow managed to get a good balance and walk along the thinner parts of the branches with ease. He was surprise by how easy he was able to balance. Even when it came to jumps that were 3 -5 meters away, he easily land on them. He felt swifter than he could in real life. After about 10 minutes of jumping tree to tree, he finally found the hawks and sure enough Juliet was there. "Damn you. Why you leave me to run from a mob like that!" said Lone with an agitated tone.

"What? You expected me to be by your side when some fanatics chase you down? No thanks. Besides, you were very mean to me when we met." She had counter-acted with sake innocent voice at her last comment. "Whatever just help me with these damn hawks." Lone replied as he took out the newbie knife from the beginning. "Aw, poor baby. I'm not going you he is." And with a snap of her fingers a small bone dragon appeared. "Isn't he just the cutest thing?" She commented joyfully.

"Yea, adorable. Let's get a move on." He said as he once again charged at the hawks flying nearby. Behind him was the small dragons made of bones. When trying to attack one of the hawks, it simply moved out of the way. Every strike he swung at the thing it kept avoiding. The small dragon seems like the only thing killing them, while Juliet sat under a shady tree; it appears as if she was napping. How the hell do you nap while you're asleep already? Logic seemed to be defied by all reason now. Lone sighed and let out a growl. "WHY CAN'T I HIT ANYTHING!" he yelled and threw his dagger at a nearby hawk. Right then, the hawk took the hit and fell down in one blow.

Lone stared blankly at that while the dragon decided to head back to Juliet. "lazy bag of bones." He said to the dragon as it curled up next to the fox. _Fine then, I'll kill them by myself and get this damn quest done. _

**[After about 30 minutes]**

"Finally!" He said between his breaths. He could've sworn that playing this game was some kind exercise. He's not used to feeling so fatigue, so easily… But either way, he finally gathered 5 hawk talons. Now he could change his class. He looked over to the two sleeping helpers with irritation. "Thanks for the help." He said with sarcasm as he headed back to town , leaving behind the Juliet and the bone dragon.

It took about 5 minutes to get back to town, and lucky for him, the game showed him the location of where to turn in the quest. Thank god for that… But now how is he going to get into town? He could just rush again but that's stupid…. He saw that the quest was just over the wall the surrounds the town… He's gonna risk it…

Lone took out two of the daggers he obtained from the beginning and managed to stab it into the stone wall. He sighed it worked… but he will have no foot hold for over 30 meters. That's quite a distance… He managed to start climbing slowly but surely. It took about three seconds to rove the dagger then another 5 just to get it in place. Lone felt his upper muscle burn. _It hurts so much… _he thought as he was about 5 meters away. Two more stabs and I should be over. One removed, then placed higher. He felt his grip loosening so much. He managed to remove to the second one and stabbed it into the top. "Thank god…. " he said as he climbed onto the top. From the wall, he could see the entire town. It was very beautiful to look at. The sun was setting, the city gleamed against the orange sky. It was like looking at a city made of gold.

Lone decided to sit there and watch the view for a while longer. He ignored the quests, he sat cross-legged on top of the stone wall, watching the city as the sun sets. Maybe later he'll turn it in, but for now he wanted to relax even if it was for a minute.


	4. Chapter 4 So It Begins

By the time the sun had settled completely, Dawn city had begun to have more players log in, rumors were spreading fast about Lone's appearance and several also talked about that, there was some kind of boss, roaming near the town. Anyway, Lone was in the alley, managing to sneak by the crowds. Maybe He'll eventually be able to walk around without sneaking, maybe if gets some kind of reputation. But how in the hell is he going to make a reputation so no one attacks him? He didn't know, maybe like a murder spree or something that makes him seem vicious. People can be so gullible.

When he finally managed to make it to the NPC, he took out the talons from the pouch and handed it the NPC. Also a system message appeared, once he turned in the talons.

**Newbie Lone Wolf class change to Ranger. Lone Wolf levels up. Lone Wolf learns Double Arrow & Dark Wind.**

"Very impressive, young man. You are quite the hunter, I remember back then…" said the Gruff man that was the NPC. Lone sighed, "No time, Old timer. Hurry up and hand me my reward." With that, the NPC grabbed a small bag and smashed it down on Lone's head. "Watch that tongue of yours, boy. Back then, you would get worst punishment." Lone wasn't paying attention though, he was too busy holding back some rage and trying to with the pain. _God dammit, Man that hurts. Aren't NPCs suppose just do their damn jobs…What's in the bag anyways? steel? _Lone asked to himself as he opened the bag. It a relatively small leather bag tied by a string, but when he reached inside of it, felt something that was more than twice the size.

What he pulled out was a quiver, full of simple wooden arrows, A wooden long bow, several pieces of new armor, and 5 silver coins. _Five silver? Really? What kind of witchcraft is this? _Lone growled again and placed the pouch on his belt next to the pouch. He looked in his pouch and decided he needed some potions before he headed out. And that meant going around the entire block of the city, maybe just maybe, they had moved on to something new. He opened the door and walked out towards the potions shop nearby.

_Bad Idea! Bad Idea! _He screamed to himself as he took off running away from the horde of people again. The first ten steps were great, nothing happened. Then after another five, people were grouping up, and the last five is when they began to charge at him. Only twenty steps was he safe. He went for his usual maneuver and ran into the alley way. Even then he found himself surrounded and stuck in the crossway. "We finally have him! Now, he has no choice but to join our team!"

"You wish! He's going to our team."

"Heehee! Hey kitty, would like us to help you? All you have to do is agree to date me."

"Back off, he's mine to keep."

Said several of the people in the mob around him. All arguing about who was going to take him. _Aw, geez… I'm screwed… _He waited to be mauled. These people are more terrifying than the monsters outside… Then from the crowd a voice called out, "Who ever get to him first, keeps him." Suddenly everyone looked at each other and seemed to agree. With that people closed in quickly. Lone closed him eyes and waited to be rolled over.

He waited about 10 seconds before he opened his eyes and noticed Juliet standing next to him. Right then, she slapped him. "Where have you been? You know since we had just been married, you have started to wander off." At that statement, almost all the girl's voices were heard.

"What! He's already married? Damn…"

"Dammit, I thought I finally had found a cute one."

He heard several hundreds of comments as he noticed the crowd shrink as all the girls left. "Also, you know that our team is waiting. You know that curse makes you weaker than the newbie monster." Juliet continued, at this time the rest of people made comments.

"What? He has a team! Damn, we're too slow."

"Who cares? Did you hear her? He's weaker than the new mobs outside the walls, what use is he?"

When no one responded to that comment, the crowd had finally vanished. _What the fu… _His thought was interrupted by Juliet. "You owe me two. One for your 'fan girls', the other for your 'team players.'" She said with the air quotes and small smile. "Also, you're welcome." Lone sighed, she was actually was helpful… Wait… "How did you find me?"

"It's not hard to find a crowd stuck in alley. I figured you got out of shell."

"When did you even wake up?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care. I just got a little pissed when you left me alone there."

"Why should you care?"

"Well, I thought you could help Mamoru level."

"Who and what the hell is Mamoru?"

Juliet sighed and snapped her fingers again, and the small bone dragon appeared. "This is Mamoru, my pet. His name means 'Protector' which is what he's going to do. Well, once, he grows up anyways. Right now, he is the same level as you. Level 10." The dragon was already at knee level compared to Lone, he wondered how big the thing could grow, it was just a pile of bones anyway. He stared at the bones while Mamoru, stared back with its empty hollow eyes.

"What class are you anyways Juliet? A mage?" Lone asked without breaking his daze to small draconian. Mamoru got annoyed and decided the breath black flames at him. Lone managed to jump back before he got hit. "You little bastard…" He growled at it.

"No, I'm a Necromancer. Level 25." She responded to his question as she watched Mamoru tackle Lone. Mamoru started to bite Lone's arm and whack him with his tail. Lone cringed at the pain but grabbed the dragon's neck and lifted him up. "I'm going to kill you again, you worthless lizard." He threatened, only then to feel something like a club smack him in the back of the head. He held the back in head where he was hit. "What is this? Whack-a-Wolf day?"

"Don't pick on Mamoru." said Juliet, holding a Bone scepter with the dragon next to her.

"I know for a fact that you saw him attack me first."

"Yea, but he's smaller on you. Pick on pets your own size."

"Whatever. Let's hurry up and go outside town. I heard that there is some kind roaming boss nearby."

"You go on ahead; I got some things to deal with. You can take Mamoru though."

Lone glared at the undead dragon. "You know what, I think I'll go myself. Take your time." And with that statement he headed for the exit of town, Maybe if he beats the boss then he could get some kind of loot to help him get better equipment.

When he got outside he saw a small group of people looking around, weapons drawn. Two of them were obviously warriors, they had claymores and wore some heavy armor. Another was a Priest, white robe, staff with wings at the head. They all seemed to be on the lookout for something.

Just then, a blur a yellow came from nowhere and in a instant the two warriors were already on the floor, bleeding out. The priest looked horrified as she tried to get her teammates healed only for a giant figure to appear behind her and back stab. Soon all the players were down bleeding a large puddle. Then they all vanished in a pillar of light.

Lone stood there wide-eyed; the being that killed them looked at him and sneered. He was a large burly man, but he wasn't human. He was a tiger; he was the same race as Juliet but a Tiger. He wore some heavy armor, which seemed to be made from large bones. Suddenly he charged at Lone. Lone in panic ran deeper into the forest.

_The trees, I can hide in the trees again! _ He thought as he looked behind him and not see the tiger man. He quickly climbed the tree faster than before. He felt lighter than before, He wondered why… "Not bad, You're still too slow. Besides, I don't let prey get away…." Said a deep, rough voice from behind. Lone looked behind him and saw the tiger with two large swords. "Die…" he said as he slashed. Lone fell from the branch suddenly and smashed into the ground. He groaned it felt like he broke something but, he still managed to get up and run.

He saw the Tiger's sword was stuck into the trunk of the tree and took this as a small opportunity. He climbed again another tree and saw that the tiger past under, "Where the hell are you?" he heard the man yell. Lone held his breath, slowly took the bow off his back, took an arrow from the quiver to the bow, then slowly pull the string back. He aimed it carefully at the tiger, not caring for where it hits but if it hits at all. With that, he let the arrow fly.

He heard the arrow crack and saw the man with murderous eyes as he held the arrow. "nice try…" The tiger threw one of his swords at Lone. He managed to dodge it once again but the Bow was slice in half. His weapon was gone… Lone panicked again and jumped from branch to branch in the trees. He heard the tiger laugh, "Haha, I love it when prey run!"

Lone continued to run, _Why am I so scared? This is just a game, nothing's real. But Why am scared?_ He started to question himself as he felt what seemed to a loose branch from the upper part of the tree fall, taking him with it.

He groaned, as he looked at what will cause his almost certain demise. He saw it was bow, a bow made completely of vines. It was a large collection of the plants that formed a curved ends and fell slightly inward in the center with a thin, simple vine as the string. _What the hell is this? _He suddenly heard a roar. He turned around and saw the tiger slash down at him. Lone closed his eyes and put the bow in front of him to block the strike. He opened his eyes when he felt that he was still alive.

He looked up and saw that the bow was now a sword. "What the hell is this?" said the confused feline as he jumped back. Lone stood up, just barely though. He was a bit weak in the knee, he was afraid still, but the sword gave him a bit more confidence. He saw as the sword unraveled and turned back into a bow. "What kind of weapon is that, kitty?" He heard the man ask. Lone didn't answer him, now he was irritated.

"I am not a cat, god dammit!" Lone yelled as he took two arrows from the quiver and shot it at the tiger. They moved at an impressive speed as they stuck the tiger armor. They bounced off his armor but it knocked him back. "What the hell!" the man yelled as he fell back.

Lone held the bow as he would a sword and it changed again. He charged at the man at the ground as he stood up. Lone stabbed the man and it easily went through the armor he was wearing and jumped back. The man began to bleed through the armor as it dripped out, but he barely flinched.

He saw that the tiger man was grinning. "Hehe, not bad kid. But now you're going to die…" He said as he stood up, coughing up blood. "Emerald sword!" He yelled then suddenly one of his sword became a blinding green and was now was larger than the man. Lone held his ground as he turned his grass blade back into a bow. He loaded the arrow back into the bow. The tiger swung the large blade at Lone, but Lone jumped up and shot the arrow. It managed to hit the man's left hand causing him to drop his other sword.

As Lone got back at the ground, he felt the large blade sliced his chest as it returned back to the positions it started in, leaving a deep wound. Lone cried out in pain, panting heavily as the blood began to quickly flow out. _Dammit, I'm going to die here aren't I? Maybe if I can place a single arrow to his head… L_one ran back a certain distance and loaded another arrow. His vision began to blur heavily but he loaded an arrow. He watched as his enemy chased after, cutting down the trees in the area.

Lone squinted trying to aim and as he did, whispered. "Dark Wind." Suddenly the shadows of the trees gathered into the arrow he had loaded. It had much darker appearance, it was a pure black arrow and it had grown larger by another foot though it felt the same size. The tiger roared as he slashed at Lone. He released the arrow.

After about waiting 10 seconds, Lone noticed he was still barely breathing, but the tiger was down bleeding heavily from his head. The arrow had hit its mark… thankfully. The tiger's body had suddenly vanished in a pillar of light, leaving behind a small chest in the pool of blood and a system message.

**Player Lone Wolf defeated Class-C Game Criminal Raze. Reward granted. Lone Wolf gains 100 fame. Lone Wolf levels up to 12. Weapon Evergreen levels up to 1. **

_The weapon leveled up? This is new. Is this some kind of new patch for the game? _ Lone sighed, maybe he can ask Juliet later. At that thought, he face palmed himself. _Christ… Am I really going back to that insane fox and her douche of a pet? _ He sighed again as he went over to the small chest that was there. S he opened it, he pulled out some coins. 15 silver coins…"GOD DAMMIT! Why so little!" he yelled as he sat on the ground and looked around. He laid back and looked at the sky, closed his eyes.

The suddenly he woke up back at home. Wolf stretched and checked to see if it was all just a dream.. No, he was still wearing the visor. He took it off and looked around. What a strange game… But he would for sure go back in it soon. For now, he stood up, placed the visor on his bed and decided to go for a little walk to get his head clear.

Notes:

For now, the next several chapters will be a bit longer than these. They each will tell about Wolf's time in game only, so each chapter is a different day for him (unless shown other wise).

Patch – a frequent download that adds new content into games.

Character Description (in case I wasn't all that clear in the story.)

Lone Wolf – Stands about 5'6", has tanned skin. His hair is short, straight black color in a scene hairstyle. His armor currently is what looks like a black trench coat (Almost like soldiers used to wear) and some whites baggy pants. He also has white wolf ear and tail. The tail is about 7" long and both the ear and tail are black tipped. His eye color is a dark blue.

Cecilia – A ginger is a basic description of her. Bright red hair, pale skin, some signs of freckles are there as well. She stands at about the same height as Lone. She tends to also wear mostly dresses on most occasions.

Chaos Beauty – stands about 5'2", has white skin. Has long, curly brunette hair. Light-brown eyes. She wore something similar to a maid's outfit. She also had a small butterfly accessory in her hair. (Lone didn't notice it.)

Juliet – Stands at 5'4", has red eyes. She has straight black hair, also she has a humanoid body but has fox appearance. She has complete black fur but has a red fur at the tips of her ears and tail (similar to Lone's) and several red fur spots on her hands as well. She wears a red robe that has black trim.

Raze – stands at 6'2", he has clear blue eyes. The man is large, almost like a body builder, he also has black short shaggy hair. Like Juliet, he has a humanoid body but has a tiger's appearance. There's nothing special with it, a simple tiger color and pattern. He wears some heavy armor made completely of bones, his two swords also are made of bones, but one seemed to be a deeper shade of gray.


	5. Chapter 5 Challenge Accepted

Lone yawned as he walked through the streets of Dawn City, after yesterday's incident with the player Raze. He decided he would stay in the city and relax a bit. Right now, he felt good about himself. His new trench coat-like armor, felt comfortable and easy to move it. Even then, it was unique, he didn't see anyone else wearing the same armor. Actually, to be honest, he didn't see anyone wearing anything the same. Everyone had a different look, whether it was from their clothing color to their style. That's pretty cool.

Lone looked around, and then suddenly he heard a growling. At that moment he cautiously looked around, hoping that it wasn't that Raze player again. But he heard the growl again, and then noticed it was him. He was hungry. Wait, how was he hungry in this game? It's just a game, just then he remembered something from when he started. _"This game is a fantasy RPG with 99% realism." _He sighed, He guessed that meant he couldn't ignore his basic needs such sleep, and eat in here; but what else couldn't he ignore in here? He ignored that question for the time being. He saw nearby there was a restaurant, from the players eating inside. He felt himself drooling slightly, so much food… and it looks so tasty to eat…

He managed to stop staring and entered the restaurant. He sat in a booth near the back of the restaurant. A waitress had came by and handed him a menu. He opened it and skimmed the pages. It was in English? Strange, how come he couldn't read from before? Maybe, it was a glitch or something the company randomly put it so that no one can actually read. In anyway, he decided to order three of the most basic titles he could read. That is until his waitress decided to come back, for now he slouched back into the booth, looked up, and sighed.

About 20 seconds after, he felt that someone was sitting across from him. He had a pretty good guess of who it was, and hope it wasn't. He looked down and it was Juliet. _Surprise, surprise…. _Lone sat up, "What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

"Go do something then."

"I am. I'm bothering you."

"Why me? Go annoy another one of your friends."

"None of them are online, plus you're interesting to hang with. So, I'll stay with messing with you."

Lone didn't have a comeback for that and sighed as he lost that fight. He stayed quiet until the waitress had appeared and asked what they had wanted. "Chiaya, Coffin bread, Nantou." said Lone with a small struggle of tongue to pronounce the foreign words correctly. Juliet held up two fingers, "Make that two." She said with a small smile. The waitress nodded as she went into the kitchen.

"How are you going to pay for this?" Juliet asked a bit suspiciously.

"With money." Lone replied half-heartily.

"Smartass, I mean this is going to be at least worth at least 2 silver. How are you going to pay that?"

"With the twenty silver I have."

"Wait, where the hell did you pull twenty of those damn things from so early?"

"From my class change quest, and that guy I killed yesterday." He said casually as if it was nothing. He would tremble slightly whenever he thought of it. He would've never imagined the time he was most scared was in a video game.

"Lucky. You really have no clue how hard it is to earn money here."

"How hard?" Lone asked as the food they had ordered had arrived.

"Well, Copper is the easiest and most useless to find but it still pretty hard to find. After about a thousand of copper, you get 1 silver." She explained as she took her coffin bread from the platter the waitress left.

"I'm sorry, did you say a thousand? What happened to the usual 100?" Even then, it was a bit excessive. Lone grabbed for the Coffin bread and took a bite. _Eh?_ Lone looked down at the bread, It was filled with curry chicken… and it tastes amazing! It actually tasted better than what you would get in real life, The curry seemed to a perfect thickness, It had a sweet, sour, even little spicy feel to it that seemed to balance out so well. The chicken was shredded, but you can still taste that it was freshly off the grill it had more a lemony taste to it than anything, but you also taste different seasonings, which he couldn't name off the top of his head. He ended up devouring the decent size bread in large bites.

Juliet watched as he just wolfed down his first "appetizers" should she call it, but continued to explain how the economy system worked in the game. "Guess, the developers didn't like that idea. I dunno. Anyways, the lowest form is copper, next is silver, after that is gold, and it finishes off with crystal being the highest. Anyway, you seem to be on a very good start with luck, let's see if you can keep it." She added as she began to eat the curry bread, while Lone was already onto the Chiaya. It was obviously enjoying the food, maybe a little bit too much.

He just went through his food as if they were snacks. Juliet stared blankly as she watched him just eat as if it was nothing. He looked at Juliet's food and pointed to it. "Can I eat one of them?" he asked, Juliet responded by simply pushing the Nantou to him, which he happily grabbed and devour. _Wow, You have to be some kind of fat ass in real life._ She thought as she just finish the bread and moved on to the Chiaya. She ate her food somewhat slowly, but it didn't really matter. It took about 20 minutes, for them both to leave since lone ended up continuously eating. In the end the final price was 7 silver, Which drained Lone to nearly half of his cash already.

"How the hell do you eat so much?" Juliet had to ask.

"I don't know. I was hungry, so I ate." He replied bluntly.

"Well, You certainly are a forward person…" a hint of sarcasm held in the air when that comment was made.

Lone didn't mind, he crossed his arm behind his head and continued to walk along as he had no other care in the world. Juliet then remembered him saying he killed a player just yesterday. "Hey, who did you kill yesterday?" She questioned.

"The 'Wandering Boss' that people talked about. It turned out to be a player who was killing others. His name was Raze and apparently he was in-game criminal." He told her as he stopped walking for a moment.

"In-game criminal? never heard of it." Juliet responded and looked back at him.

Lone looked over towards a large crowd of people that seem to be admiring a small group of people. He walked over to the crowd and pushed through to the front. What he saw were the small group were accepting challengers to join their group. "Come on all, If you dare challenge the strongest team in Second Life and win, you have the honor of joining 'The Dragon Knights'." Said a warrior in the group. He seemed to stand about an inch or two shorter than Lone but he definitely look in better shape. He had short, blond shaggy hair that seemed to be ruffled. He had emerald green eyes, an encouraging voice, almost like you would hear from a leader. He wore some kind of strange looking armor, green reptile skin, It was a scale armor. it had the a green glistering shine to it, but you can see a sort of green leather as well, it was deeper shade as well, almost like it came from a dragon's wing. Surrounding him were four other individuals.

There was another warrior, but it was she. She had blond, wavy hair, but it had reached to reach a little beyond her shoulder. Along with the same colored eyes as the previous warrior. Lone assumed she was the guy sister. She actually stood a bit taller than lone, he couldn't get an estimate since she was sitting down, examining the crowd. She also seems to be wearing the same armor instead it was red.

Next to her, was another female but she seemed a bit different. It was an elf, but had ebony-skin. _Isn't that a rare sight? _Lone thought as he continues to analyze the group. The elf was wearing the same leather he saw on the warriors, but it was made into a robe and this time is was sky blue color. She also had black, short, straight hair that seemed to barely reach her shoulders. She also seemed to have a soft, hazel color eyes.

A little away from the group, seemed to be a man in black leather robe. What was strange about him was that he had reddish skin and seemed to have something a bit bulgy on his back. He had a dim gray color eye, to the point where he could be blind, He had a buzz cut hair style, and seemed to be a bit distant to the group.

The last member was basically a midget. He seemed to be what people would see a stereo typical Dwarf, only difference if that he was wearing golden dragon scale armor. He had blue eyes, a large beard, scruffy hair, and just short. It was a basic description.

The warrior who was announcing the group noticed Lone (for obvious reason) and pointed him out. "You there cat! You look like someone who can put up a fight! Come on up!" He called, Lone again found it so easy to be irritated by being called cat. How he despised those damned things. He walked towards the man, just with the intent of mauling him. "Alright Cat, You have to defeat three of us in a row, if you wish to join the group, You can also have two other people helping you with your fight if you wish."

"I don't nee-"Lone was cut off by Juliet again. "I'll join in to help him." She volunteered as she stood next to him. Earning her a glare from Lone, "I don't need help." He told her with some toxicity. "Yes you do, now shut up and be prepared to fight." She said as she thumped him softly on his head. He feels like he was some kind of really young kid when she did that… He hated it.

"Alright! Is there anyone else who wish to help this cat and his fox friend!" He called out in a happy-go-lucky voice. The crowd just stared at Lone and Juliet; some distaste could be felt from the stares though. Suddenly he heard a deep, gruff voice call out. "I'll assist…" Lone felt weak at the knee again, He recognized the voice. He reluctantly looked back to see Raze's Feline face again, but he looked different. Slightly less menacing. Raze was now wearing regular steel plated armor, like what you would see on knights. He still had two blades, but they were regular iron swords. When Raze saw Lone he gave a small bow to him.

"Alright, now these three have decided to take on the challenge! Pick your opponents!" said the warrior as he smiled and looked at his comrades.

Lone Pointed at the warrior himself, "a little information, I'm a wolf. Not a cat." He growled at him, only get a smile from the man.

Juliet pointed to the reddish-skin boy. "He looks interesting to fight with. I'll pick him." She said with a small smile, the boy seemed a little amused but a bit lost in thought as well.

Raze picked the dwarf, "You seem like easy prey." He said simply, the dwarf said noting in response but just stared at him.


	6. Chapter 6 Pack members needed

Lone stepped forward as the crowd began to spread out forming a small circle, forming a small arena for his opponent. Juliet and Raze stepped back into the front of watching crowd, while the warrior's team did the same.

"My name is Silver Tongue." said the warrior as he drew his blade. It seemed to be the same blade that Raze had before but brighter and larger.

"Well then, let me rip it out so you can't speak." Lone growled, right now his main focus was trying to kill this guy, and being irritate at him probably gave him a better chance since that's how he won most of his battles.

"Ooh, threats. Like I haven't heard that one before." Silver mocked with a sly smile.

Lone reached into the pouch he had on his belt, he almost charged into a battle without Evergreen. Maybe he should calm down a bit…. But he couldn't help but be annoyed by this man's voice. He sounded so confident, so cocky, so full of himself! He pulled out Evergreen and loaded an arrow quickly.

"Just stay still, and die. It'll make both our lives easier!" Lone said as he let the arrow fly, only for it to be slashed out of the air. Silver smiled, "But that's no fun if I let you past the test so easy." He relied as he charged at Lone with inhuman speed. Silver slashed lone in all possible ways, horizontal, vertical, diagonal, flourishes, then occasionally went in for the stab.

Lone barely was able to dodge those; even then he managed to get a few cuts on his arms and legs. When the strikes finally stopped, Lone gasped for breath quickly while Silver seem to be fine. "Tsk, Tsk. All bark no bite. You should feel ashamed as a wolf." Silver continued to taunt.

Lone growled as Evergreen turned into a sword. Some people from the crowd were muttering in small awe about the weapon. Juliet even seemed surprised by the weapon transformation, Raze seemed unfazed as he had already witnessed the event before. Silver though kept his usual smile, just like a poker face. "Showing off? Let's see how you do."

Again, Silver began his 'Slash Dance' as Lone would call it. This time was a bit easier since he was able to block the attacks he couldn't dodge. He tried to retaliate several times with a quick thrust or a horizontal slash only for it to be dodged easily. Again the taunting came; "Not bad, but still you can even get a single strike in and I already managed to cut you. Just give up." Silver continued, Lone took this as an opportunity as he did a sweeping kick.

From the shocked expression on Silver, it was obvious he wasn't expecting it. Once on the ground, lone quickly stabbed the blade into the chest of the blonde-haired boy. Blood began to pour out as the crowd watched, Lone sighed and took deep breaths as he took out Evergreen from the boy and walked away. Only then did he hear that annoying voice again. "Onee, I'm sorry. Guess I wasn't strong enough to win." Silver had said with an apologetic tone. Lone turned around annoyed.

"Didn't I just kill you! Why don't you stay dead!" He growled

Silver gave a sly smile, "I did die, but I also had a revival item on me so I came back."

_How convenient… _ "Does this means I have to kill you again!" lone growled as he held Evergreen, ready to fight again.

"Nope, you won. Now it's time you let your companions fight." Silver sat next to his sister and laid back. Lone walked back to where Raze and Juliet were without word, though he felt like a pair of hateful eyes were looking at him…

He ignored it, mostly due to the crowd of people were cheering on either him and his 'team' or hating him for hurting Silver. Either way Lone looked at Raze. "You're up." He said simply as he sat cross-legged next to Juliet. "Where in the world did you get that weapon? And how the hell do you know how to use a sword?"

"I found it when he tried to kill me."

"Who? That Silver boy? You just found it in your bag?"

"No, him." Lone said pointing at Raze. "He's the one who I killed yesterday."

"Raze? Really? He didn't seem that bad. And how can a shorty like you beat him?" Juliet continued to ask.

"I'm taller than you, dammit. Now stop asking questions, I'll explain everything later."

Juliet did be quiet but only for a while. Raze drew his two Iron swords as he stood in the "arena". The dwarf did the same except he had his hammer after a lightning bolt struck down. The hammer was strange, it was black plated hammer that seemed to be at least 2 feet taller than the dwarf himself, but it's cracks in the plating were emitting a blue glow.

Raze seemed to show no emotion to it and simply said, "Raze."

"Odin." Replied the dwarf. Lone couldn't help but snicker it was obvious that the guy who plays Odin was either role-playing or just taking the game too seriously. His voice was deep, gruff, and old… or at least pretended to be.

Raze smirk and charged at Odin with lot slower speed than yesterday. He seemed to be moving at the speed of a regular human, no faster no slower. Odin stood his ground and place the hammer next to him.

When Raze slashed at the dwarf only for the hammer to swing in and send him sliding across the floor. Raze stood right back u when he stopped and charged again at the Dwarf. But half-way through, lighting bolts began to rain down on Raze. The tiger managed side-step the attack and tried another slash at the dwarf, who jumped back and swung the hammer. "You are far too weak to challenge the God of Thunder and Lighting!" Gloated Odin with that ridiculous voice again. Some people on his Team sighed, obviously embarrassed at that.

Raze bared his fangs, "Emerald sword…" He said as the blinding, green blade appeared again. Raze dropped his other blade and held the Claymore size blade with a two-handed grip. He suddenly move at a slightly faster speed and seemed more focused. The giant swung at the dwarf who seemed to dodge it the same way Lone did but instead it seems raze predicted it and slashed upward half-way through the horizontal slash.

Again the dwarf somehow managed to jump off the tip of blade and gained more air time. Suddenly Odin began to gain speed falling down while the hammer was placed on top of Raze. He stuck the blade upward to meet contact with the hammer. Odin called out in his voice (Which Lone could not get over) "Electric Dragon!"

The hammers began to be surrounded by lighting and form a large Dragon head out of yellow lighting, and it's body seemed to forming as Odin fell down. Raze stood still blade still upward, When the two weapon had met, a large sonic boom came out of a cloud of smoke. The crowd seemed to move closer in to get a better view of who was coming out.

Odin then appeared first out of the smoke, but was weaponless as it seemed shattered black pieces of his hammer laid around. Raze appeared out next but with a different look that earned a few giggles and laughs from around the crowd. All of his fur that could be seen was spiked out and slightly blacken. Raze still had his blade in hand when he picked up his second blade from the floor and walked back to Lone and Juliet then sat without a word.

Odin glared at Raze as he lost his fake voice and yelled without the fake voice. "You, son of a bitch! I'll get my hammer back, upgrade it, and corpse camp you until you quit the game!" his real voice was even more strange it was cracking at times and an weird accent was heard along with it. It was also sort of high, but obviously male. Odin also began to pick up all the pieces of the hammer that was on the floor.

Voices in the crowd began to spread around, "Were they just bluffing?"

"The cat boy defeated one of even though he's supposed to be weak." That comment also made Lone yell into the crowd that he wasn't a cat.

"Yea, Also wasn't that hammer a growing weapon? How did it get destroyed?"

"Weird, let's see the next fight."

"Why everyone knows that Necromancers are really weak on a 1v1. So the girl is just boned."

The crowd continued to murmur as Juliet took her place of the arena, without her weapon.

The strange red-skinned boy took his place but now seemed a bit more… insane? He had a deranged smile on him, and the bulge on his back suddenly turned into demon wings. "You made a wrong choice, You thought I would be easy to defeat, but now you are going to die." He laughed, while Juliet examined the boy, "So I was right. You were an interesting choice." Juliet then smiled and said "Demon's Hand."

Suddenly a large black hole appeared below the Demon boy and a large hand just appeared and gripped the boy. He began to yell and tried to flail out of the hand, which only led to him being smashed into the ground, picked up, then thrown out of the city as the Giant mutated hand retreated back into the black hole as it closed.

Everyone, literally everyone who witnessed that, stood stone stiff as Juliet smiled. "We win." She said with a cheerful tone as nothing had happened. The other team seemed to have their jaw on the floor as they stood up, and walked away. "We need to go find Wrath." Said the dark-skinned elf as they began to walk, the elf looked back "We will get payback, but for now just enjoy your little peace." At that, the Dragon Knights were gone.

Lone and Raze on the other hand were still frozen stiff.

"What…" Lone started

"The…" Then Raze.

"Hell? Or Fuck? Which do you prefer?" Finished Juliet.

"Both." Said Lone and Raze simultaneously.

"Well, Why do you think I make Mamoru do all the fighting?"

Lone shook his head, "you said you were level 25, how did you get that skill!" He nearly yelled.

"Easy, It's my most powerful ability now because of my personality, the way I play, and What I can think of. I can only use it once before all of my mana is drained. If it doesn't kill, then I'm screwed ten times over." She said as she looked around. "Can we go now? People are starting to stare. It's weird." She continued as she walked towards the outside of town with Lone and Raze following.

After about an hour walk, the city was far from view. "Alright, now tell me." Juliet turned towards Lone, who sighed as he explained what happened yesterday. Juliet nodded then looked at Raze, "OK. Why did you help?"

Raze sighed, "Him." Pointing at Lone. "Because of him, I'm on probation. So I'm stuck with him for the next month." He said with some distaste.

"I see, so now you're now his personal bodyguard and slave."

"In a way…"

Juliet smiled, "Alright then, You're officially part of the team now."

"What team?" Again, both asked simultaneously.

"The team, I made up now. We need two more members to make it official."

"I don't need any team, and sure as hell don't need a bodyguard."

"Well too bad, you have no choice. Unless you want to fight me…" She smirked menacing.

Lone backed a step or two, "You know what fine whatever, just because I'm on a team doesn't mean I have to be you all."

Juliet smiled again, "Alright, now we need to find some more team members, or should I say pack members? Anyway, let's go!"

Raze didn't seem to be a slight bit interested and stood quiet as he followed Juliet as she dragged Lone again.


	7. Chapter 7 Weird Town

"Why the hell are we riding a Giant sodding Gerbil?" Lone asked as he laid back on the large saddle and sighed.

"It's a Guinea Pig." Juliet replied with a small smirk as she looked over the edge of the large saddle on the Guinea pig. Raze was there "driving" and didn't say a word; Lone looked over to him, "It's been a week since your probation started, Aren't you at least a bit excited about murdering more players once your off the lease?" Raze gave a sharp glance to him and increased the speed at with the Guinea pig was going by whipping the reign forcefully; with a small squeal as the rodent picked up the pace.

Lone sighed and returned back to his original question. "Anyway, why are we on this rat?"

"Do you prefer to walk between towns?"

"Ooook, but why pick a Gerbil?"

"Guinea pig, and because it's the only thing we can afford since you blew all your money on food, I needed to buy supplies; By the way you're welcome, that I even bothered getting you some new arrows; Then Raze is broke since all he really has is the armor and weapons he has."

"Then how much do we have all together?"

"I don't know. If you're bored, start counting while we reach the next town." She said as a small coin purse was lazily tossed at him. Lone sighed and picked up the coin pouch and bean counting the copper coins by 5's.

As Lone was summing up the money, Juliet had to ask. "Raze, What exactly is an In-game criminal?" Raze looked over to Juliet, and saw the curiosity in her eye and sighed deeply. "In-game criminals are players who break the rules of the game but the System cannot catch them."

"Why not?"

"Mostly, Due to a hacker protection. Hackers somehow found a way to get around the system and now can give players of their choosing a program that hides them."

"I think I get it…, but then how you become one?"

"Well, I met a hacker named Yumi. She said I could become one of the most powerful players if I killed certain others; which I did."

"Certain others?" Lone jumped into the conversation, bored of counting.

"GM's, All were GM's who were sent to hunt Yumi. The System got mad at me, made me an In-game criminal and I went on my merry way."

"By murdering other players who were weaker than you?"

"Yep, I was bored."

Lone had nothing more to say and continued his counting their money supply which now was at 135 copper. Juliet said nothing more but looked down the path they were going. After about a hour of riding, night was just starting to fall and the town just came into view.

"About time, I'm done with counting. By the way we only have 168 copper coins." Lone stated as he jumped off their mount as it was coming to a stop on the outskirt of town. The town had simple wood-built cabins and all were lined up along the simple beaten path, but nothing was there to greet the group. "Seems quiet…" Lone said, looking for signs of the town abandoners.

Raze and Juliet both got off as their mount came to a stop. "Usually these little towns are full of merchants wanting to rip players off." Juliet says as she began to walk down the road, peeking into buildings. Raze stayed quiet and walked down to a building with the sign "Inn" and opened the door.

"Is anyone here? He called out in a roaring voice. After about a minute, a loud crash was heard. Lone and Juliet both rushed to Raze, who was already climbing the stairs as his armor began to make a just as loud clanging sound. The group drew their weapons and Juliet also called Mamoru forward to help.

Raze took point as he lead the group through the hall, Mamoru flew in air; signs of anticipation obvious from the growing flames he withheld. Lone and Juliet both were opening and searching rooms that were passed by.

At the end of the hall, were sounds of footsteps and moaning. Raze whistled the team over. "I hear zombies."

"And I see dead people. "So, what?" Lone said sarcastically which already earn him more anger from his "manservant".

Juliet broke it off with her explanation. "Mobs don't spawn in town unless it's completely abandoned; which is never. Towns always have at least one person in them or they are ordered to be destroyed." She said and looked around the Inn more. "And this town is new. Nothing is broken down as far as I can see."

Raze drew one of his two swords and opened the door. The zombie all turned towards the Tiger man at the doorway and charged. Raze just stood there, slashing away the mobs within the room. Lone, Juliet and Mamoru all went outside and sat on the porch on the Inn. "What do you think happened?" Lone asked her.

"Don't know."

"Any ideas?"

"Nope."

"You know, You're practically useless." Lone said and sighed.

"Why, Thank You." Juliet said with an innocent smile and laid back. Lone scoffed and stood up. "Well, I'm going to explore."

"Be back before your curfew." Juliet called after him as he left towards the forest nearby.

The forest was seemly eerie at night, but it was beautiful. Through the leaves and branches of the trees, it seemed like every star was out in the sky. Lone sighed, content with what he saw. He rarely ever see sights like this in the Real world. Lone climbed into tree and rose to the top, where he saw nothing but the lights of the night. Lone sat there for who knows how longs before a rustle in the bushes broke him of his trance. "Juliet? Raze?" He called out with no response.

The rustle grew louder and before lone knew what hit him, he felt himself being tackled. Lone felt heavy once again and began to look around for what attacked him. He found his answer sitting on his chest, tugging his wolf ears. _Oh why does this bring back some memories? _ He thought but looked at the girl who was crushing him.

She had straight long, brown hair that reached just beyond her shoulders. Her eyes were a light hazel color, along with her skin. Her clothing was the most casual Lone had seen, she simply wore a black undershirt, and some shorts which had a pouch tied on; which had a zigzag pattern on it along with some regular sneakers. The girl had the modern casual modern look he seen in game so far.

"So, they are real." Her voice was smooth as silk; each word came out in sweet voice. Lone somehow managed to hold back some blushing though he felt some of the red tint on his cheeks. Luckily it was dark enough to not be noticed.

"Yea, they are. Now would you mind getting off of me."

"Should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"I'm bored."

"So you sit on people?"

"You're a start."

"Riiiight…. Well, can you get off now?"

"Maybe"

Lone sighed as he stopped what could be an endless conversation, before felt the weight being lifted off his chest. "So, what bring you out here in the night?"

"Exploring; the nearby town is abandoned, So I'm looking for what made them leave."

"I see… Well, have you tried looking on the Bulletin Board?"

"The what?" Lone looked confused which made the girl giggle as she rose to her feet. "Every town has a Bulletin board somewhere, So look at it and see what happened last."

Lone looked completely dumbfounded. And here he thought he could go all Sherlock Holmes on the town. He sighed and stood up as well. "Alrighty then, Do you know where it is?"

"Probably, but what fun would that be if I told you?" She continued to muse as she wandered away from lone, arms crossed behind her head. "Well, see ya another time dude." She winked and gestured as she left. Lone headed back towards the town before he realized he never got her name! He groaned in disappointment but returned back to his unofficial and undesirable "team". Raze and Juliet seemed to be discussing something until he showed up. Juliet smiled and was first to speak . "It past your bedtime, you should go to sleep now." she continued from her joke as if she was his mother. Lone rolled his eyes as he spoke about what he just found out but left the details about the girl out.

"I think the bulletin board should be where the mayor's office is, considering he orders everything in town." Raze suggested not bothered by the lack of details though Juliet seemed curious of it. She ignore her need to ask for now as the team walked towards the second largest building in the small town besides the inn.

The building was made of wooden planks and stood at maybe 20 to 25 feet. Actually now that lone gets a look at the building structures, this place looks like one of those towns you see in the Wild West movies. But now it was eerie considering that almost no lights were in sight instead of some in the buildings who's light were probably never turned off as it was abandoned. Lone drew Evergreen from his back and transformed it into a sword. "Raze, keep watch outside in case more mobs show up." He nodded his head in reluctant agreement. "Juliet I guess you're coming with me." Juliet had already called Mamoru and ordered him to follow Lone. "I think I'll stay with Raze, Two on guard duty is better than one."

Lone felt his eye twitch in some annoyance and walked inside the large building, looking for what could be a cause for the town's demise.

* * *

><p>Well… I'm running out of characters to use because I'm uncreative and generally boring. So I'm gonna host something like contest where you, people who for some reason keep reading my story, can create your own character for me to add. How long you will see the character depends on how much I enjoy writing about them. So they may only appear once, or maybe you'll see them fighting with Lone and his soon to be full team or even fight against them.<p>

Here's a basic skeleton for you can try (You can make your own as long as I can understand it clearly)

Name –

Race –

Class –

Level (optional )–

Appearance –

Personality –

How do they meet the team(optional) –

Skills (optional) –

And that be all. Thanks to anyone for reading my story I guess.


	8. Chapter 8 An Unlikely Recruit

Shit, Shit, Shit. I cannot explain the troubles of this summer. Shit hits the fan and my god does it spread. Im sorry, for taking for, bloody, ever to get this ONE chapter up, and to add insult to injury, Im sorry that its shorter than I intended it to be and not even well-written, I think this will be the worst chapter in this story. I just really could not think of anything while I got slapped, smacked, and punched by Life and her family. Im going to think of some way to apologize for this I swear it, if you guys (the ones who actually comment) have any idea how I can make this up, I'll do it. Alright, now let's push that aside, The OCs. They will appear in about 2 – 3 chapters, after I get some more ideas after I finish the original team. I will also, try to keep a regular chapter schedule setup during or after this week. Maybe, one or two chapters a week.

* * *

><p>Lone walked through the barely moon-lighten house with a dull light coming from Mamoru's held flames. The house had some electricity as some rooms were lit up, but others didn't have any. Lone after scavenging the first floor, decided to head for the second level of the mansion. It didn't take long to find a room Labeled 'Mayor Tankian'. The room's layout was fairly simple, a small room who's left and right walls were covered with bookshelves, all filled with books. The back wall was a large window overlooking the nearby forest and in the distance, through the darkness of night some snow-capped mountains can be seen. The view seemed like something out of picture. And in the center of it all, was a large desk, and behind a chair that seemed to resemble a throne.<p>

Lone watched the scenery for a while before getting back to the task at hand. Lone went towards the desk and pulled out every cabinet it had. It wasn't until he pulled the very bottom where a stack of paper was hidden. He looked at the first paper; it was labeled about a week before. Lone skimmed through the paper, reading using the moonlight from the window, although it was beginning to turn a bit reddish. Lone looked behind him and looked at the now Red moon. Strange… Now that you actually see a red moon for the first time, everything seems more ominous and slightly darker… Lone thought as he was about to read the page again before he heard a loud crash and the house seemed to shake a bit.

"Lone, Get your sorry ass down NOW!" He heard Raze yell from below. Lone quickly stuffed the paper in his coat as he chased Mamoru down the stairs into what seemed like a giant hole in the wall, There in the house was a rather large dead wolf; it looked to be at least 2 feet tall and much larger than normal animals. On the other side of the hole was Raze parrying and dodging the attacks of a Large wolf pack of 13 or so wolves. Juliet was struggling a bit with a wolf man trying to slash her but she keep dodging and hitting the monster with her staff though it didn't seem effective. "Don't stand there! Fight damn you!" He heard Juliet scream at him, lone snapped out of his daze as he pulled out Evergreen and Fired some arrows at the Giant walking feral wolf, Who then turned to Lone.

"Juliet, Get Mamoru and help Raze out, I'll distract this thing!" He called to them as the werewolf charged at Lone. Lone changed Evergreen to a sword but something felt different… Lone blocked the attack of wolf man and noticed the change. Evergreen looked a bit more curved now rather than a straight short sword like before. Lone wondered what happened to Evergreen, but that was right before he felt the biggest bitch slap of the century when he flew into a wall when the wolf hit him. "Sunofabitch! That hurt!" He cried as he stood up and shook his head. Lone held Evergreen in a Reverse grip and charged at the wolf who charged back. Lone was faster than werewolf but the thing was stronger as blade and claw met; thing is though, this thing had two claws and ended up slapping Lone once again into a wall. (He was surprised the damn building hadn't crumbled yet) Lone stood up again only to feel a piercing pain through his stomach.

The Wolf had charged and jabbed its claw through Lone's stomach. Lone couldn't make a cry of pain as he couldn't feel his body anymore. He coughed up blood and the wolf threw him outside. Lone flew and bounced along the ground as he left a trail of blood in the dirt. When he stopped, he managed to look around and see that Raze, Mamoru and Juliet both had just finished defeating the wolf pack and we're turning towards the large werewolf. Lone slowly reached into his pouch in his coat and took out a health potion while his team was beginning to fight the wolf man and so far it was even. Lone struggles to flip onto his back, take the cork out of the potion, and drink it without letting half of it drop.

Half of a potion just managed to heal him enough so he can get some kind of feeling in his body and managed to get into a crouched position before he saw Mamoru skid right next to him. "Not so easy, is it?" he asked the undead draconian before loading evergreen with some arrows to shoot; but before he could he even take aim, Three knives had flew seemingly out of nowhere and backstab the wolf, who turned to look for his assailant before Raze took the moment to use Emerald Sword and smash the werewolf into the ground then stabbing then thing in the head about four times before stopping. Raze didn't lower his guard though, He saw the knives flying and wasn't taking chances. Lone managed to stand up, Using Evergreen's sword form as a support as he was still a bit dizzy.

Once Lone had managed to clear his head and stand without his support he noticed someone in the wood's tree watching. The other person stared back, Lone could've swore that he seen those eyes somewhere, but before he could get the thought process he noticed the other pair had vanished from the tree. Who was that…? Lone asked himself before something tapped his shoulder.

Juliet was there arms crossed. "Well did you find the paper?" she asked, Lone reached into his coat and pulled out the page, but… Lone felt a small thump on the head once he took the paper out. "what was that for!"

"Look at the page."

Lone look at the bloody ripped page that held some info on the town. It got damaged in the fight… God dammit! He screamed in his head before sighing. Half of the paper was covered in his blood but even then two giant holes ripped the top and bottom of the page. So much for solving what happened to the town.

Lone noticed appear behind him, "You idiot. Well, never trust a stupid wolf to do important jobs I guess." He shrugged as he walked over to where the gerbil was tied in the stable. Juliet was picking up some items from the dead corpse of the wolves. When she was looting the dead werewolf she called to Lone, "Catch!" She threw some kind of oval object at him, which managed to catch with some struggling juggling as he called it.

When he look it over, it had no real design it simply a black egg. He looked over to Juliet, "Can I eat it?"

"No dummy. That's a pet egg, When we get to town take it to the pet NPC and then you have your own pet when it hatches." She responded then walked towards the Guiney Pig with Lone following not far behind with the egg.

A pet… Hopefully its nothing annoy like that damned pile of bones Lone thought to himself as he climbed into the saddle and watched as the town was slowly moving away from sight as his team continued to move on.


	9. Chapter 9 -Just Another Day Starting

Hehe! I'm back with a new beastly computer to work with and As promised there will be two chapters a week (Most likely upload on Tuesdays and Fridays.). Chapter's will be better written as I will progressively get better. Also, The First OC will appear in the next chapter, which upload on Friday. So far things are looking good, Oh and I also will be publishing another story maybe right after the next update. This is will be a more minor story and get uploaded less frequently and may not be as largely written as my 1/2 Wolf story, unless you all for some reason also really like it even though it's gonna be terrible.

* * *

><p>The trip to the next city would take a while to get to, maybe three to four days before they could arrive or so Lone was told. As of now, He didn't care much; He had Evergreen in hand examining the structure of his vine blade. It had taken a much more curved appearance almost like a katana but not quite as thin as one, maybe more of a saber or cutlass shape than anything. Though why did change its shape in the first place? Lone sighed, maybe there's a library or an expert on these things. Lone looked around at his two teammates, Juliet and Mamoru were both curled up napping at the back of the saddle. Raze was once again controlling the gerbil. He was staring straight ahead on the road, looking as plain as usual. Lone then looked at the egg next to him. I had a peculiar pattern, It was a snow white color with small spots of red at the top and bottom of it. Maybe it was a hint of what was to hatch later. Lone shrugged then heard Raze. "Lone, Are you a hacker?"<p>

"No. Why the hell would I be?" Lone snapped back, He took major offense to being called one in gaming. It was something that people stupidly kept saying that really ticks him off.

"Cause its points to it. You appearing up as some kind of new race, You killed me with a single arrow when I was much higher level, you also took hits that would make any other beginner cry to the pain the first couple times. So it pretty much leads up to you being a hacker."

"Im not a new race, when I started the game a GM said I could be a human with wolf ear and tail when I asked. I dunno about that killing you part, I must've got lucky." He left the the last point unanswered.

Raze stared at Lone for a while and switched his gaze to the road, "Alright. We'll leave it at that" The rest of trip of quiet, Lone was still examining Evergreen and Raze just rode on o the next city.

The next city was Dusk City; and just like its counter-part, its name fits the scene. The city had a silver and black coloration going; the buildings were most likely inspired by those building in an ancient roman city. Some buildings had a star, or crescent moon pattern on them, there weren't many light posts around the city at all, barely any really, it was a bit strange. Lone though was more focused on finding the pet NPC. He and his "team" had split up. Juliet said she was going to go get better gear, Raze said he had some kind of business here. Lone sighed, and here he was again lost in a city looking for a pet shop apparently.

The city was bustling with people and of course, he had become something of a rumored legend. People were looking at him in amazement or just astonishment that he actually exist. He despised it, The absolute last thing he wanted is attention, Then again He was stupid to ask for these damn things; referring to his ears and tail. He began to once again have a trail of people of following him. 'Dammit...' Lone clutched onto the egg he has and made a bolt for it. The Hunt was on by then.

People watched and jumped out of the way as Lone and his "fans" ran past, but even then some had joined the chase. Lone had to think of a way to evade them without losing the egg either, He made a quick turn into alley and hope that his agility was high enough from all this running. He leaped at least 2 meters into the air landing against the wall of a building, positioning himself to push against it for an extra jump. He closed his eyes and suddenly his was ontop of the building. Thankfully the building were not that tall and the roofs were flat. he placed the egg down near the center of the building and peeked over the edge, probably a stupid move. He saw that all the girls, thankfully the rumor of him being weak as hell stuck but apparently the marriage part didn't; were looking for him and haven't noticed him. 'How long did it take me to make that wall jump? it felt like a minute had passed.' He pondered about it for a moment but shrugged it off. He picked up the egg and bean to jump over the building's gap and looking for a safe location to be in. Here he was basically free-running and hoping to not be caught. Smart wolf is Smart, he thought sarcastically. it took maybe ten to twenty minutes for him to find a nice empty alley near a nearly deserted street. He jumped down and forgot the number one rule of jumping down. Never jump straight down. He cringed at the pain as his legs took a beating from the force of the fall. Things were not looking to good today.

He stood up and began to walk. Thankfully this game at least doesnt give you broken bones, otherwise this would be extremely painful. He walked into the nearly empty street and looked around. He then noticed a rather small building nearby that had a sign that read: "Dusk City Pet Shop" He had sighed in relief when he read it. He quickly entered the building and looked around. The building was very... wild. The building had pets everywhere, Birds were flying about, wolves and pups were all napping at a corner, a phoenix was watching him, everywhere he looking there was a pet. He walked up the counter and sudenly a girl came from the back door. She had red-hair tied back in a pony-tail., her eyes were light-brown. She seemed to being wearing a regular T-shirt and jeans but had a brown apron with a paw print in the center on as well. "Welcome to the Dusk City Pet Shop. How may I help you?"

"Im here to hatch this egg." He said simply and placed the red egg on the counter, Then suddenly another female voice was heard. "Ten silver that it's going be some kind of rat." Lone quickly turned around and looked around. No one was there... "Next to you, mutt."

Lone looked at the black cat and she stared back."You finally figure it out?" the cat said and Lone jumped back. The cat chuckled, "What the matter? Never seen a talking cat before?"

"No and I sure as hell didn't plan to meet one." He quickly responded to it, gathering his thoughts about what just happened. There's a cat. It talks. Suddenly, this game just took a turn for the worst if all cats can talk. He sighed, "Excuse me. Your pet is hatched." Lone looked at the Pet NPc and saw a ferret.

Instantly his eyes brighten when he saw an albino ferret on the desk. "If you would please put a drop of your blood onto your pet to claim ownership of it." He heard the NPC say but wasn't really paying attention. He extended his hand to the elongated rodent., who just bit his finger. Lone snatched back his hand, "Why you little bastard." The ferret just then jumped onto Lone's shoulder and looked at him. The Pet NPC Smiled, "Well isn't he an energetic one?"

"Yea, He already bit me and we just met. This is gonna be interesting."

"Well, I called it. I should get ten silver now." the Cat intruded, Lone glared at her. "I called it mutt. So I think I should get somethin."

"I think not, Also How are you able to talk?"

The black feline stretched, "I'm level 56, So I have gained the ability to speak. All pets learn to speak eventually."

"Really? So can Moon learn to speak?"

The cat looked at Lone with disappointment. "Moon? What a pathetic name. Couldn't you be a bit more creative?"

"Hey! J-just answer the question!" He snapped back a bit embarrassed about the name.

"Well eventually it will."

Lone smiled, He couldn't wait for Moon to start talking. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well If I tell you everything that would be no fun." the cat curled up in a ball and yawned. "Now I'm tired. So, scram mutt." Famous last words before the cat was sleeping. Lone sighed and Moon had bitten his ear now, he yipped in pain. "Ow! That bloody hurts, y'know!" He said grabbing the ferret who looked at him with hungry eyes. Lone sighed and smiled, "Alright, Let's get some food. Im getting hungry as well." The ferret gave the closes thing to a smile it could give and slipped out of his grip then rested on his shoulder. Lone opened the door of the store, waved good-bye to the NPC, and began to search for the nearest restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Very Unproductive E-Day

The restaurant wasn't anything special, in fact it was actually very simple. It was serving just meat items from locations pretty much found anywhere, Hamburgers, steaks, kebabs; The list just goes on and on and on. Moon was on one side, Lone on the other, staring each other down. "You sure you wanna do this?" Moon nodded with a small grin. "You not gonna win this y'know..." Moon didn't give damn, her blasé expression gave it away. The servers appeared suddenly with the absurd amount of plates full of meats. "The meat eating contest begins!" Lone declared right as the food was served.

Half-hour later, Lone laid back, Moon was rolled over on her back, both were stuffed. "You're one hell of eater, Moon." The ferret yawned in response, though one of the server's voice was heard. "Sir... your meal is worth two gold coins and I'm assuming you're not ordering anymore." Lone sprang up to a sitting position and Moon stood on her feet. Both watched each other for a time, when they had the same idea. Three...Two...One... They both bolted for the door, it felt likes minutes had past though several seconds had only. "Run Moon! Run!" He yelled as they made it through the door only to hear soon after; "2 gold for whoever bring the criminal and his pet back or kills them!" Criminal? All he did was Dine-and-Dash... worth 2 gold. Lone sighed and looked behind him to noticed about ten other players chasing him, weapons drawn. "After him!"

"I need the cash! Hurry catch him!"

"Any thieves or bards with us!?"

The crowd were developing strategies as they were chasing him. It didnt take long for a man to step and suddenly summon a wall of fire in the city. Lone and moon skidded to a stop. "H-hey I thought we couldn't use abilities inside cities."

"You have a bounty on your head so everyone who's knows about the bounty can use their abilities to catch the criminal." The man who spoke up had long, orange hair and at the tips were flame red, he also had bangs that covered his left, or was it the right, eye. He has snake bites and underneath his right eye is a red line that stops next to his ear, probably one of those "magic marks" mages usually have. He was wearing a black opened robe with a white t-shirt and black pants underneath. The robe had a red rose on his right, left?, shoulder and the red vines crawling down until the robe ends. He also seemed to be wearing big black studded boots. To Lone though, he looked like one of those young, pervy prodigy you often see in stories or anime.

"Now if you would kindly turn yourself in, We can end this quickly without killing you." He said with a small smile. The kind of smile you usually see on politicians or celebrities to convince people they are friendly.

"How about you all just leave Moon and me alone then we won't have to kill ya?" Though he said that without even knowing if Moon can even fight. He looked at the ferret and saw she took an aggressive stance as her fur was erected and her body was lowered into a pouncing stance.

Everyone is the group just laughed. "Alright! Let's claim the bounty!"

"Wait! You all can't really claim the bounty. and splitting it ten or more ways means you get way less. No to mention what stops the guy who captures me from just getting the reward and bolting?"

The group looked at each other, then suddenly one pulled an axe out and slashed at his 'comrades'.

"Those gold pieces are mine!"

"Hey fuck off! I need the cash more!"

Suddenly a fight broke out in the group, lone stared there... shocked by how stupidly it worked. He snatched Moon up and repeated his wall jump from earlier when he ran to a nearby alleyway pass the group.

He panted thankful for human stupidity. "Wow, I really can't believe that worked either." Lone looked up and saw the man that answered him before. "How the hell did you get up here!?" Lone growled.

The man stood there for moment then the next he had wings. It was mainly white but the bottom was trimmed with black feathers. "Celestial. Not many can fly but the ones who do are usually much powerful."

"You trying to scare me? Cause I'll tell you right now, I ain't exactly petrified now. "

The man sighed and took out his weapon. It was a red staff with the generic design of a hand holding a gem, although the gem now was coaxed in a purple flame. Lone assume that a fight was going to happen. He took out Evergreen in bow shape and loaded two arrows. This guy didn't hesitate once lone drew his weapon Three fireballs came flying at him, lone managed to dodge out of the way , and once got steady footing fire the bow, only for them to be deflected by sparks of lighting coming from around him. What the!? He began to summon more fireballs to attack Lone but something was different about them. He started to dodge but suddenly all his fur on his ears and tail spike up. He realized what happened, Lone took most of the shock and felt his body stop reacting for a moment as he felt sharp pain of electricity and the absolute fury of the flames strike him. He flew back and just landed on the nearest rooftop. He felt the singes from the fireball but he wasn't burned ... yet.

He struggled to get back on his feet and even load Evergreen to fire again. The man was standing there, looking disappointed. He didn't bother saying another word. I'm going to die here, aren't I... Dammit.

Lone began to just run and turn back to fire the occasional arrow, only for his 'defenses' to shock it down. The chase didn't last long, soon the building were rapidly spreading, making fissures that lone couldn't jump over. He almost stumbled into the road below, just barely to grab onto the edge. The man had flew over the gap and had him cornered. Lone quickly transformed Evergreen into its saber form. He held it in a reverse grip, knowing that the proper way to hold a quick weapon is in reverse grip since it allows for much faster attacks though they are a bit weaker. Also, Lone is going to be stupid and attack head-on.

Lone charged straight ahead attempting to slash the man, only to be shocked and thrown back. Lone began to foolishly retry, even though his health was rapidly reducing to minuscule amounts. After maybe the fifth attempt, he just collapsed. "Well, That was easy. I was hoping you would be some kind of challenge or maybe you would've been reasonable at least. You act like any other hard-head criminal."

"F-fuck y-you."

Lone watched the final blow be dealt then just thought. I'm dead. My first death. Hm, Not as bad as I thought it would be.

He opened his eyes only to be found in a room with that strange pillar he found before. The room was empty and when he stepped outside it was just the same city. Nothing's really change, though he felt weaker. He shook his head, Whatever I died. I was stupid. He sighed and looked around. Moon. Where the hell is Moon?

He looked around for any signs of her, only to hear that man from earlier. "Get this rat off of me!" It was loud and coming from nearby. Lone jogged towards where he heard the screams and saw the man from earlier flailing around. He had developed a crowd of people from the city looking at with astonished looks. "Dammit! Someone help would you!" He called out though no one stepped up to help. Lone saw Moon pop up from his shirt chomp down on his ear then jump off. She hissed at the boy, "Why you little..." He looked ready to smash down on her until Lone came forth and picked her up. "Good girl, Moon. We'll get some more food right after this."

"That's your pet?"

"Yes. I don't think she likes you much either."

They both stared at each other for a time and the other man sighed. "You aren't worth my time. Challenge me when you actually learn to fight." He walked away acting as if nothing happened.

"The very least you can say is your name."

"Flare."

"Well I hope you burn yourself Flare."Lone watched as the man left and sighed. He had a feeling he was going to see him again. Lone patted Moon, "I believe I owe you something to eat, but first I think we should find the others before we try that."

Moon looked at him confused. "Right, You don't know about them yet. You'll see soon."

It took awhile but Lone figured out how the PM system worked and got replies from both in no time. Juliet was apparently with friends, grinding for gold and Experience and was going to be busy for awhile. Raze was out doing certain quests to replace his lost gear that were confiscated, same results He said He probably be done by tomorrow. Main point: Lone couldn't really do anything to leave the city. He could go searching for quests or maybe just grind some mobs or just log off.

Almost on cue, Lone just got a PM. He suddenly got a Message board in front of him with New mail from someone named Dorothy.

"Hello there.

You don't know me, but Everyone seems to know you. So I'll make this quick, I want you to come meet me at The Keeper's Cave tomorrow(in rl) at night (in-game time). I don't really care when, but try not to keep me waiting. I'll explain the reason why once you arrive.

-the Rare Item Hunter, Dorothy"

Lone read the message and sighed, Well He had something to do tomorrow at least. To which He was compensating to just log off and get some actual rest or maybe just do something else for awhile, He admits to be addicted to the game for awhile. Ah screw it, He jogged around for a bit until he found a spot on the wall that had a nice view of the city and sky. He set Moon down nearby and he laid back. Within minutes he closed his eyes and slept, waiting to log off naturally and log back in for tomorrow where his "date" should be waiting. The Rare Item hunter.


End file.
